fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR28
Modeling Or Pretty Cure? Rina's Decision! (モデルまたはプリキュア？リナの決定！''Moderu matawa Purikyua? Rina no kettei!) is the twenty-eighth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 77th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rina's decision to go to Hollywood or stay in Japan and fight as a Pretty Cure. Plot Rina's modelling work increases, and she is soon asked to star in a movie. However, the movie will be filmed in Hollywood. The Cures are excited for her, and they all say that they can't wait to see the movie. However, Yuri seems depressed, and she reveals that she doesn't want Rina to leave. The next day, Rina is to take a plane to Hollywood, but when her friends are trying to defeat a Desertrian, will Rina go back to help or will she go to Hollywood? Synopsis Rina is wearing a beautiful white dress, and is posing for a photo shoot, and, as usual, everyone admires her beauty. After Rina gets changed, she meets up with Yuri. But before they could walk off, Rina's assistant comes along and says that she was given some news from Hollywood in America. Apparently, the director of the soon-to-be-coming movie, Stylish Thief, has seen Rina in her fashion shows, and wants her to star as the main character! Yuri is happy for Rina, and says that this movie will be her first step to worldwide fame. Rina agrees, and asks when she will leave. The assistant says that they will leave for Hollywood tomorrow. The Cures had a meeting at Ayano's mansion, and everyone was happy for Rina. Hinata says that the movie will be so exciting, and she asked if they could get first-class tickets at the cinemas, making everyone laugh. Hanae says that the movie will be awesome, and she couldn't wait to see it. As the Cures are talking about the movie, Ayano notices that Yuri seemed a bit depressed. Ayano said that she had to go do some shopping, and she wanted Yuri to go with her. At the shops, Ayano pays for some food and asks Yuri to tell her what's wrong. Yuri seems confused, and after the shopping, Ayano led Yuri to a park bench, she said she wanted Yuri to tell her everything. After all, they were friends. Yuri said that she doesn't want Rina to leave. She had only met her twin a few weeks ago and now Rina was going to leave her to star in a movie. Ayano said that Rina never told anyone that she wanted to go, in fact, Rina looked a bit sad and lonely. Yuri thanked Ayano, and the two walked back to Ayano's mansion. Alfred gathered up the groceries, and thanked his mistress for doing it. Ayano said that she was happy to help anytime, and went to where the Cures were meeting. Yuri ran to Rina and asked her if she really was going, but Rina said that she didn't know. The next day, it was time for Rina to board the plane. Yuri was still upset, and Ayano tried to comfort her. The assistant then walked up to Rina and said that it was time to leave. Meanwhile, Hotaru was floating in the sky, and she was happy that a Pretty Cure was going to leave Japan. Just then, she saw a couple who were fighting. The woman was trying to convince the man about something, but the man didn't seem to listen. The man shouted that he didn't want to woman to leave, but the woman said that she had to. Hotaru looked at the woman's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from her and merged it with her suitcase, and it turned into a Desertrian. The man looked frightened, and the Cures transformed - except for Rina, whom they told to leave for Hollywood. As the Cures began to fight the Desertrian, the assistant was pulling Rina to the plane, but Rina saw that the Cures needed some help. Rina then shook her hand away from the assistant's, and said that the assistant can tell the director of Stylish Thief that he can find another main character, because Rina's friends come before her career. The assistant looked shocked, but Rina said that this was her choice to make. She ran off, and, with no one in sight, transformed into Cure Moonbeam, and helped the Cures. She explained that she refused to star in a movie, and she mentioned that she was not an actress, but a model. Cure Moonlight hugged her sister, and was so happy that she wasn't leaving. The Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra" and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the woman, who was unconscious. The woman woke up before the Cures could revert back into their civilian forms, and she realised that the Cures had saved her. She thanked them, and the man came running up. He apologised to the woman, and said as long as they can contact each other, she can leave. The woman shook her head, and said that she wanted to stay with him, and said that she refused to leave. Cure Sunburst and Cure Marine cried, and said that proclaiming your love was so beautiful, and Cure Sunburst said her catchphrase. Cure Rose stared at them, and smiled. She looked at Cure Moonlight, who was still happy that Cure Moonbeam wasn't leaving. Cure Ocean, Cure Sunshine and Cure Jewel watched silently as they smiled, with Cure Ocean saying her catchphrase, and Cure Rose said her catchphrase. Major Events * The twenty-seventh Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Trivia Gallery 109679-anime-girl-with-purple-hair.jpg|Rina poses for a photo shoot tumblr_nw2o6c3Db11ufyllvo1_500.png|Yuri explaining her pain to Ayano Moonlight_abraza_moonlight_mirage.png|Cure Moonlight happily hugs Cure Moonbeam Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures